


Can We Not Kiss

by nocturnalSpectrum



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Asexual!Robbie, Fluff and Angst, It's the dislike of kissing in any case, M/M, Might be slightly aromantic but I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalSpectrum/pseuds/nocturnalSpectrum
Summary: Robbie doesn't want to kiss but he's afraid that if they don't, he'll have to break up with Sportacus.





	

Robbie squeezed his eyes shut and waited. It would feel terrible. He was certain of it.  
How could it not be terrible? All the other times he tried to kiss someone it felt disgusting. Those times hadn't felt like anything more than just his lips wetly smushed against the other persons. It was gross and always felt awful.

The longer he sat there thinking about it the more he feared it would be gross this time too. He trembled slightly on the bench where he sat and waited with his eyebrows knotted together with anxiety.

He didn’t want it to be gross. He wanted the romantic feeling of flight or fireworks or anything else that was written in those sappy romance books that he obviously didn't read. Not even the really mushy ones, who would want to read those, definitely not him. But he wanted it to be like those books, he desperately wanted for it to feel nice. He wanted it so badly, it hurt. The kiss _needed_ to be nice this time, especially this time because it was with Sportacus.

If kissing on the lips didn’t feel nice with Sportacus. Then, then that would mean he didn’t really like him right? That they weren’t meant for each other? That he could never love someone because there were no ‘fireworks’? That Sportacus would eventually leave him because he felt unwanted? Because there wasn’t enough kissing for him? Robbie knew that most people liked kissing and if he couldn’t like kissing too then, then their relationship was doomed before it even really began.

“Robbie what’s wrong?” Sportacus’ voice cut through his thoughts and he inched open his eyes. His sight was watery, he had started to cry.

Sportacus was cradling his head with his warm hands and Robbie could see how worried he was. “I can’t do this.” Robbie whispered. Any louder and he was sure he’d start to warble unintelligently and he’d rather like to prevent doing that. He couldn’t look Sportacus in the eyes so he settled for looking at the ten on his chest.

“What can’t you do Robbie? Do you want to stop? That’s okay, we don’t have to kis-”

“But we have to. Eventually! It’s everything! Everyone kisses! A good kiss is the start of a good relationship! If the kiss isn’t good then everything is doomed for failure! What if there aren’t fireworks? What if it doesn’t feel nice! What if I don’t like kissing!!” Robbie drew himself back out of Sportacus’ hands and his hand flew up to his mouth. He hadn’t meant for that last one to slip.

The tears started to fall with vigor and Robbie tried to keep his breath even. Terror filled his heart. There it was, Sportacus knew now. The thing he’d been trying to avoid for weeks was out now. It was the reason he had avoided all kinds of potentially wonderfully romantic places or interrupted when he felt like it would happen.

Sportacus looked a little surprised but then replaced it with a gentle look, “If you don’t like kissing.. why did you want to kiss?” Sportacus placed his hands over Robbie’s and tilted his head slightly in question.

Robbie averted his gaze and looked at their hands, “Because we’d have to kiss eventually and, and I got tired of avoiding it. It was just too much work.” Robbie was pretty sure Sportacus was catching onto what he was doing anyway. He didn’t want to make him feel unwanted.  
  
“If this thing between us continues any longer before I find out I hate kissing you... It’s going to kill me when we break it off.. I thought it’d be easier to break it off sooner than later... ” Robbie squeezed Sportacus’s hands and tried to stop his voice from wobbling, ”and it wouldn’t hurt so much.. but it does. I was wrong. Let’s not do this. This is all my fault. I’ve led you on.” Robbie bowed his head when his throat started to hitch.

“Robbie, Robbie it’s okay. You haven’t led me on. Do you want to break it off between us if you hate kissing me? I’d be sad but if that is what you want... I'll respect it. I don’t want to hurt you. ” Sportacus reached one of his hands out for Robbie’s face and wiped away some of his tears.

“I don’t!” Robbie shouted with his watery voice, "I don’t want to break it off. But If I hate kissing you then I won’t kiss you often enough and-And You’ll _hate_ me for it. You’ll break it off with me.” He ended in a hoarse whisper and closed his eyes. He was hoping to avoid this. All he had needed to do was to just kiss Sportacus and all of this could have been avoided but no, he couldn’t do it. He had been too afraid of finding out that he'd probably never want to kiss anyone.

“Robbie I would _never_ hate you.” Sportacus pulled Robbie into a loose hug and laid his head on top of Robbie’s, "If you hate kissing then we don’t have to kiss. It is that simple, we will work around it together."

Robbie slowly wrapped his arms around Sportacus and the relief should have been there. Sportacus had been so certain so how could Robbie still feel so unsure.

“But there is _always_ kissing in relationships. There’s never not any kissing.” Robbie mumbled into Sportacus’ throat and felt as if there was a vice slowly constricting his heart.

“Not always.” Sportacus hummed lowly in thought, “can I still kiss your cheek?”

Robbie paused before nodding, “Those are nice. Of course you can.”

Sportacus nodded a bit, ”Can I.. still kiss your forehead?”  
Robbie thought about it and wiped his eyes a little, “Yes. I like those.”

Sportacus smiled softly and his voice was laced with warmth,"Then we can work around this. I can still kiss your cheeks and your forehead and we can work out the rest later. Is this okay? Can we still be together? I rather like you a lot.”

Robbie’s heart unwound at the words and he hugged Sportacus a little tighter, “If.. If its okay with you. We can still be together.” He murmured and Sportacus laughed lightly like bells.  
  
"It is more than okay with me." Sportacus closed his eyes and let himself relax into the hug. 

They sat like that for awhile longer enjoying the warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I added aromantic to the tags because I am told it is an aromantic thing to not like kissing. So I'm covering my bases. 
> 
> I don't know if hating kissing on the lips is an asexual thing or not but I feel like it might be.  
> I'm grossed out by kissing and, it is something that has always worried me. 
> 
> I have heard that if a non-ace is together with an ace then the non-ace will eventually feel unwanted because of the lack of kissing and such.  
> But I have also heard that if the two are willing to compromise, the relationship can work. But that feels like a glimmering diamond in a mountains worth of darkness. A real rarity. And that's what these two are, a beautiful rarity. 
> 
> I felt like Robbie would be good for acting out my fears and hopes.


End file.
